starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
CMC Powered Combat Suit
The CMC Powered Combat Suit is a bulky exoskeleton used by Terran soldiers, namely Marines, FirebatsUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and Medics.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Raising its user by a full foot in height,Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. it was developed by the Cirion Multinational Corporation."Q. What does CMC stand for?" "A. Cirion Multinational Corporation" Deathwing. 2000-12-16. More SC Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2 Suiting Up To use CMC Armor, one has to get it on first! Given the size and bulk of the suits however, this is not an easy task and the time taken to get one on can be extensive. Through a combination of the suit's integrity and the user's experience, the time taken to get one on can range from as little as three minutes to as many as twenty.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Drills are regularly held in Terran military units in suiting upMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Such drills certainly paid off in the case of the Sons of Korhal, whose troops, after extensive training could suit themselves up in just one minute.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). In recent times, quicker methods of suiting up have been developed. One such method is simply climbing into a stationary suit from above, the suit being raised and the helmet lowered.StarCraft: Ghost Gameplay Another method is seemingly being 'sealed' in the armor via servos, Tychus Findlay being an example.2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Known Models image)]] The following known CMC models exist; Pressurized Power Suit The Pressurized Power Suit (aka Assault Armor)Pressure Suit. Accessed on 2008-01-26 was issued some time before the CMC-300 and -400 series became prevalent. Edmund Duke was once issued a Pressurized Power Suit. These models were effectively replaced by CMC Powered Combat Suits.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Standard Marine Powered Armor Marines are issued various versions of the the CMC Powered Armor suit. These suits share the following features: *Air conditioner (a "backpack" which channels heat away from the body) *Immunity to most small arms fire. A Needle Gun can penetrate the suit, however. *Salvage System: Should the suit's arm or leg be breached, the suit seals it off in a tourniquet. At least some versions of the suit pump narcotics into the wounded wearer's bloodstream, which can cause the wearer to fall unconscious. *Shoulder housed ammunition reloads and sensor arrays. *Structural support (supports the user's body, eg. adjusts itself to fit a firing stance). *Visor System: Lights flicker on the interior of the visor's rim acting as a basic guide. Green, yellow and presumably red feature, keeping the user informed of the suit's integrity. In addition, the suit is compatible with StimPacks, which are able to be installed under the arms. The suits raise the wearer's height by a full foot and can improve a gunner's aim. CMC-200 Powered Combat Suit The CMC-200 Powered Combat Suit was regarded as an antique model by the late 25th century, having been replaced by more advanced models (see below). However, some serviceable models ended up in the hands of law enforcement such as Colonial Militias. Able to run on its own recycled waste for up to seven days, it has the following known features; *Basic NBC (nuclear/biological/chemical) shielding. *Limited life support. CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit The CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit is the standard issue armament of Marines. A leap forward from the CMC-200, the CMC-300 model, in addition to those of its predecessor has the following known features and upgrades; *Advanced NBC shielding. *Aural Directional Enhancers: Help clarify the source of external and transmitted sounds.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *Full life support. *Gravity Generator: The suit is compatible with Gravity Generators for use on space platforms. Grav-boots may provide an alternative though.StarCraft Legacy. Note that "Alpha" is a typo. Accessed on 2007-12-06 *Greater small arms immunity (compared to the CMC-200) but can still be penetrated by a Needle Gun. *HUD: A Heads-Up Display (HUD) is built into the visor. Its features include infra-red vision, a "navigation mode" which superimposes a map of surrounding terrain and pinpoints prominent features, targeting systemsRosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. and a data system which, with the appropriate link, can let the user 'jack in' to video and data feeds, the information scrolling across the visor. The visor itself may be lowered/raised''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo (in English). 1998. and/or (un)polarized at the user's discretion. *Integrated communication system. *Lockdown System: Used to stabilize wounded soldiers and/or prevent a shorted-out suit from misfiring. The disadvantage is that it prevents the user from moving. *Mufflers which reduce the amount of noise the suit makes and the user's heat signature. *Shoulder and chest mounted illuminators. The spectrum is determined via voice activation. *Structural Support: The amount of support that the suit provides is greatly increased from the CMC-200 model, increasing his/her strength and speed, stamina no longer becoming an issue. The servos enable a wearer to dash up steep slopes and safely land from heights of twenty feet. Overall, the suit is a marked improvement over its predecessor. However, its extensive servo-systems leave it vulnerable to immobilization should they be disrupted (eg. a Hydralisk scythe plunging into the chest). The amount of power it consumes is also extensive; the helmet is generally left off outside of combat to conserve energy.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Command Suit The Command Suit is a special model of the CMC-300. They are worn by ship captains during combat operations. It features its own comm system. CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit The CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit is a relatively new model. It is known to feature an in-field StimPack system. Based on observations, it appears to be a heavier model and thus provides more protection, albeit without the inclusion (or effective use) of mufflers.2006-12-18. StarCraft Ghost: BlizzCon 2K5 Cam Cinematic HD. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-09-01 In addition, a more sophisticated, if exposed servo system is used, theoretically allowing the suit greater flexability. The visor colour has also changed from black to gold. CMC-405 Light Combat Suit The CMC-405 Light Combat Suit is presumably a scaled down version of its CMC-400 predecessor, serving as the standard issue armor of Medics.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. It has the following known features; *Light protection against small arms fire. *Full life support. *Light NBC shielding. *In-built comm unit. CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit The CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit is the standard issue suit of Firebats. Heavier, more durable and far more heat resistant than than its counterpart modelsFirebat. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-12-04, the Heavy Combat Suit provides additional protection (indicated by the increased hp). Possessing the same features as the CMC-300 model (albeit with StimPack compatibility), it features special systems to protect its user from the plasma and flame wielded. Plasma tanks are located on the back, presenting a hazard to the user given the chance of their detonation. The tanks are reinforced with containment fields. In terms of armament, the CMC-660 features wrist mounted Perdition Flame Throwers. After the Brood War, this was expanded to napalm rockets, capable of being guided by the user.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Development In the StarCraft Beta. Terran Marines (or Marauders as they were then known) and Firebats wore Pressurized Power SuitsTerran units (alpha is a typo). StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2007-12-06 instead of the later CMC-series. The Pressurized Power Suits supposedly provided greater flexibility to the wearer as well as life support. Category: Combat Armor